eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Ascension
Ascension XP First of all the Ascension XP shows different to others XP Bars in the UI. *Adventure XP show how much XP is needed for the current level. So when you leveled up from level 9 to 10 you are at 0.01%/100% *Ascension XP shows how much you have currently earned in total / the maximum you can earn till you have to meat the master to unlock the next level *# You start at level 1 -> Ascension XP is 0/3.000.000 => 0% *# you use your "Guided Ascension" to gain Ascension XP (killing mobs, doing quests) till you earned 3mil Ascension XP -> Ascension XP is 3.000.000/3.000.000 *# You go to the master to unlock the next level -> Ascension xp is 3.000.000 / 8.000.000 => you start 37,5% of the total .. but you are actually at 0% of level 3 *#* you earned 3mil before so you are at 3mil/8mil *#* from level 2 to 3 you need 5mil XP => 3mil earned + 5mil = 8mil *# and so on About the leveling # make sure you see your Ascension XP bar, it is in the normal XP Bar and can be shown when you right klick on the xp bar and select "Ascension XP" # move the mouse over the XP Bar to see the following box comming up: # the tool tip shows 2 XP Pools !! ## Your Ascension XP -> means your current about of Ascension Xp that you have earned ## Your Guided Ascension XP pool and the information of how much you have remaining. How to gain Ascension XP # you need remaining Guided Ascension XP # kill mobs, do quests do convert "Guided Ascension XP" into actual "Ascension XP" How to gain Guided Ascension XP # you gain 20k Guided Ascension XP per hour => 480.000 Guided Ascension Xp per day # you can get a scroll for guided Ascension XP every 22hour from a master .. that scroll increases the Guided Ascenion XP by 600.000 for All Access Members # Guided Ascension XP has a hard cap 7.000.000 do and don't do: *Pick up your scroll every day *Try take your time at least once a week to grind your Ascension XP **After 1 week you will have 480k*7 = 3.360.000 from the 20k/h allready with *Look at your raminging Guided Ascension "regular" and make sure you never reach 7.000.000 remaining Ascension XP *use you Guided Ascension scroll once you are at like 100k/200k remaining Guided Ascension XP don't *use your scroll every day when you don't have the time to grind some xp to convert the XP **3.360.000 (20k/h * 24h * 7d) + 4.200.000 (7*600.000k from the scroll) = 560.000 over the cap! . basically you just wasted at least 1 scroll Note Feedback welcome! -- 15:57, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Combos Figured Out A Ascension Combo on eq2wire forums -- 22:36, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Leveling 2.100.000 and 4.100.000 are not the triple and quadruple, but the quadruple and octuple. Overloaded Ascension Potions I thought they were only from the Premium edition, not the Collector's edition? https://www.everquest2.com/expansion-content But maybe if you preordered the benefits were different? Anyway at this point, only upgrading to the Premium will get you any of them. --Subaltern (talk) 23:03, December 12, 2017 (UTC) I've just recently took on another Ascension class, while still only on level 9 of my Elementalist. for some reason I cannot use any of my Elementalist abilities. Is there any way I can fix this so I can use them? Isthxal (talk) 00:17, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Edit: Never mind I figured it out.